In recent years, for the purpose of environmental protection, etc., an electric motorcycle incorporating as a driving power source an electric motor activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed (see e.g., Patent Literature 1). Since such an electric motorcycle does not incorporate an engine, devices required for the engine, such as intake and exhaust systems are not necessary.